Quand le passé ressurgit
by Uncletomalex
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Ronald Weasley, devenu Auror après la guerre. Alors qu'il est chargé de protéger son ancienne petite amie, Lavande Brown d'un danger la poursuivant, il doit aussi faire face à ses problème avec Hermione. Parfois, il faut que le temps passe pour que deux personnes se comprennent mieux...
1. Chapter 1 Une attaque à l'improviste

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

- John ! Debbie ! Ne vous éloignez pas trop !

- Oui maman, firent les deux jumeaux, courant vers les bois.

Ils pouffèrent lorsque leur mère rentra dans la maison jurant qu'ils auraient une bonne fessée s'ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Leur mère ne mettait jamais ses menaces à exécution.

- Bon, je suis le prince et tu es le dragon, dit John avec un air de petit chef.

- Non ! Je veux être la demoiselle en détresse, toi le dragon et Bouboule (un brave nounours en peluche) sera mon prince.

- Je suis le plus grand de deux minutes, on fait ce que JE veux.

- Non je suis la fille, ET la préférée de papa. Fait gaffe ou je pleure et il te grondera, fit la petite avec un sourire retors.

- Non, tu le feras pas !

- Si, je te jures !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

Ils entendirent tout à coup un bruit dans les buissons. Les deux têtes d'anges se retournèrent brusquement. Le nounours avait disparu. Debbie le cherchait du regard tout en s'inquiétant auprès de son frère.

- John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu crois qu'il y a un monstre caché dans cette forêt ? En plus il m'a volé Bouboule…

- Fais attention soeurette, je vais aller vérifier.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, un monstre velu bondit sur lui et le mordit. Sa sœur poussa un hurlement mais n'eut pas le temps de fuir que la bête l'attrapait déjà entre ses griffes…

Lorsque la mère découvrit avec désespoir les corps de ses deux enfants morts, elle hurla. Elle pleura. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'elle s'aperçu que le meurtirer avait laissé son identité sur un des troncs d'arbres.

« _Fenrir Greyback pour vous servir. J'arrive, proie inachevée_ »

La dédicace sur le tronc avait été faite grâce à la magie. Fay Dunbar, une jeune auror avait alors surgit sur les lieux du crime. Se faisant passer pour une policière, elle écouta la femme, tentant tant que possible d'altérer sa peine, puis alerta la police moldus.

Fay transplana jusqu'au Ministère et demanda à faire un rapport particulier au chef du département des Aurors, Harry Potter lui-même.

- Harry, un sorcier vient de tuer sauvagement de petits moldus qui jouer dans les bois.

- Tu…

- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Fay. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Fenrir Greyback et, il a laissé un message personnel à quelqu'un.

Harry n'essayait même pas de cacher sa stupeur et son horreur. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper ? Pourquoi Azkaban ne l'avait pas averti ?

- Qui est ?

- « _Fenrir Greyback pour vous servir, j'arrive proie inachevée._ » Il cherche clairement quelqu'un en particulier. Qui fut sa dernière victime ? Sûrement quelqu'un a Poudlard puisqu'il a été arrêté après la fin de la bataille en 98.

- Oui Fay, mais lequel en particulier, cela ne pourrait pas être mon beau-frère Bill mais qui…

Soudain, un souvenir de la guerre frappa Harry : _'Lorsque tous trois arrivèrent au bas des marches, deux corps tombèrent par-dessus leur tête, et une forme grise, indistincte, que Harry prit pour un animal, se précipita à quatre pattes à travers le Hall pour planter ses dents dans l'une des deux victimes_

- _Non ! hurla Hermione_

_Sa baguette produisit une détonation assourdissante et Fenrir Greyback fut rejeté en arrière, loin du corps de Lavande Brown qui remuait faiblement sur le sol…'_

- Fay, vas me chercher Ron s'il te plait.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en voyant l'étrange regard d'Harry. Après quelques minutes, Ron arriva, interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry. Fay m'a dit que ça concernait Greyback, il s'est échappé et à recommencer à tuer alors ?

- Oui.

- Argh, on aurait du être prévenu, mais ils font quoi à Azkaban ? Ils jouent aux échecs ? Du temps des détraqueurs ils ne rigolaient pas au moins.

- Ron ! puis Harry s'adoucit. Ce n'est pas tout. Il a une proie particulière et c'est Lavande. Je crois qu'il a l'intention de la 'finir'.

Ron était sonné. Il ne dit pas un mot et s'asseya. Harry décida donc de poursuivre.

- Il est probable qu'il ait ruminé cela pendant toutes ses années à Azkaban, il la surnomme sa 'proie inachevée'. Il va donc falloir l'attraper mais aussi protéger Lavande. J'ai pensé que tu étais l'homme de la situation.

- Moi ?! Mais Harry, Lavande et moi ne nous sommes pas reparlés depuis que je lui ai lâchement brisé le cœur en sixième année. Elle ne sera peut-être pas coopérative si je suis son garde du corps. De plus, Hermione risque de faire une attaque et tu sais que ça ne va plus très bien entre nous.

Ron pris un regard de tristesse mêlé de lassitude. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le mariage et la naissance de deux enfants sonne le glas de sa relation avec Hermione. Celle qu'il avait si longtemps aimé aveuglément.

Ron, je le sais. Mais tu es le meilleur de mes hommes. Et je pense qu'après plus de dix ans, Lavande a du te pardonner. Si Hermione se fait vraiment du souci, rappelle-lui que tu l'aimes et que c'est moi qui te l'ai ordonnée. Allez Ron ! Si tu réussi cette mission, et tu vas la réussir, je te donnerai une augmentation. Pense à la maison dont Hermione et toi rêvez depuis toujours…

Harry avait un point. Cela arrangerait peut-être son couple ? Mais avait-il tellement envie de résoudre leur problème. L'étincelle entre eux semblait s'éteindre de jour en jour.

- Lavande a été prévenu ?

- Non, je te laisse ce soin, dit Harry, un peu amusé

- Harry… répondit un Ron blasé. Bon, tu sais où je peux la trouver ? Elle est chanteuse non ? Je crois avoir vu une affiche avec elle parlant de concert.

- Oui, et en ce moment elle se produit pour trois soirs à Godric's Hollow.

- Ah ah, j'ignorais que tu suivais la carrière de Lavande d'aussi près, se moqua Ron

- C'est Lily, elle l'adore, je te jures, deux ans et déjà une fan. Du coup, elle me demande de suivre son actualité pour elle.

- Bon à savoir, je tiendrais Rose éloignée de tout cela, plaisanta Ron. Bon, bah il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir ces deux demoiselles… A ton avis je commence par laquelle ?

- Lavande. Elle fait moins peur lorsqu'elle est en colère et puis tu te dois de la protéger le plus vite possible.

Ron acquiesça. Puis il transplana.


	2. Chapter 2 Lavande Brown

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

Arrivé à Godric's Hollow, Ron tomba sur la troupe de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas sur scène, il n'y avait que ses musiciens qui répétaient. Il se dirigea vers une vieille femme, seule spectatrice présente. Elle ne semblait pas accepter les années qui passent.

- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais parler à Lavande Brown, savez-vous où je…

- Mademoiselle Brown a beaucoup de travail et doit se préparer pour sa prestation de ce soir, le coupa abruptement la vieille, sans un regard Elle poursuivit. Si c'est pour lui offrir des cadeaux ou lui faire part de vos sentiments, ça sera ce soir. Mademoiselle Brown est toujours adorable avec ses fans.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, fit un Ron agacée. Je ne suis pas un fan, mais un auror. Ah, enfin vous daignez me regarder lorsque je vous parle. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et je dois m'entretenir avec Lavande d'urgence.

Elle l'écoutait tout en le détaillant. D'après son air coquin, elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

- Pardon mon chou, fallait le dire tout de suite. J'espère que y'aura pas de grabuge hein ? La poupée en a assez bavé durant la guerre. Mais tu dois le savoir puisque tu es Ronald Weasley. Au fait, moi c'est Ritanelle mais tout le monde m'appelle Rita. Rita comme la grande Rita Hayworth, une grande actrice moldue. Elle était belle comme un cœur…

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Lorsqu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil salace, Ron lui souri en retour, mais mal à l'aise. Haussant les épaules en voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun succès, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'auberge _Le Ménestrel_. Ron, à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, sentait comme une boule se former au sein de son ventre. Allait-elle lui crier dessus ? Ou pire, pleurer ? Il était de plus en plus anxieux, il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de Lavande, et ne la connaissait pour ainsi dire, pas. Pour arranger le tout, il avait été un petit ami exécrable durant leur adolescence. Il allait se faire tuer sur place, il en était sûr.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était dans la chambre de Lavande et qu'elle lui faisait face. Rita avait même quitté la pièce.

- Ron, Ron, fit Lavande en claquant des doigts devant son visage.

- Aaaah, heu bonjour Lavande.

- Hum, je vois que tu es aussi bavard que durant notre adolescence, dit-elle ironique.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune impression de meurtre ou de colère. Ni de joie pure. Il était juste neutre.

- Rita m'a dit que c'était important. C'est une affaire grave semble-t-il, pour ramener un auror ici. D'ailleurs, bravo pour ton poste Ronald.

- Heu, je crois que tu devrais t'assoir. Il avait pris sa voix grave.

Elle s'exécuta, non sans expression inquiète sur le visage.

- Autant dire cela franchement, je suis sur une enquête qui te concerne personnellement. Je suis chargé de l'enquête mais aussi de te protéger, en tant que garde du corps.

Lavande leva les sourcils mais le laissa continuer sans mots dire. Il continua.

- C'est très grave Lavande. Fenrir Greyback s'est échapper et il veut en finir avec toi.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, sembla trembler un peu, puis étrangement, lui tapota l'épaule en répondant avec aplomb.

- Bon bah tu as intérêt à assumer, Ron. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Ron resta interdit.

- Tu, tu n'es pas plus effrayée que cela ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela.

- Non mais je rêve ! Un psychopathe me poursuit et tu crois que je ne suis pas effrayée. Tu préfèrerais que je pleure dans tes bras comme la niaise que tu as toujours cru que j'étais.

On était arrivé au moment fatidique. Entre peur et rancune, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué que tu étais niaise. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes toujours aussi dure à comprendre, vous les femmes. Enfin, je peux tout aussi bien demander à Harry de charger quelqu'un d'autre sur cette affaire, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Parce que je sais qu'Hermione me tuera lorsqu'elle sera au courant que je suis sur cette mission.

Lavande ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle était tellement outrée qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire… Enfin pendant l'espace d'une seconde.

- Si c'est comme ça, je n'ai nullement envie de te retenir, d'être ton fardeau. Qu'importe si je meurs puisque tu peux sauver ton mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semblait amère et très énervée que Ron se rende compte de ses sentiments. Décidément dans n'importe quelles circonstances, elle passerait après Hermione. Ron remarqua l'air blessé de la jeune femme et son agacement s'estompa derechef.

- Bien sûr que non. Ta sûreté est essentielle Lavande. Sinon, Harry n'aurait pas mis son meilleur homme sur cette affaire, dit-il en bombant le torse.

Cette action fit rire Lavande qui lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Tu sais, je fais encore des cauchemars le concernant certaines nuits…

Là, elle dégagea un peu son col de tee-shirt, dévoilant les cicatrices que le loup-garou lui avait fait. Elles étaient petites mais profondes Cinq marques de griffes plantées à jamais dans sa chair. Ron ne pût s'empêcher de les toucher. Lavande frissonna et remit vite son col en place. Elle reprit.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir lui faire face à nouveau.

- Et je te promets que je veillerai à ce que tu n'aies pas à le faire. J'essaierai du moins.

Elle eut un faible sourire. Ron se sentait bien avec elle. Elle avait quelque chose d'apaisant. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé sur son compte.

- Et Hermione ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle ne le permettrait pas ?

Le prénom de sa femme fit retomber Ron dans la réalité, et un poids sur son cœur se formaient à nouveau…

- Je ne sais pas. C'est quitte ou double avec elle. Mais elle devrait s'y faire au final, elle fait toujours ce qui est juste. Je devais justement aller la prévenir.

- Parfait, j'allais reprendre l'entraînement pour ma voix. Ah et, merci Ron, fit-elle avec un doux sourire.


	3. Chapter 3 La fin d'une époque

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna à la maison, Ron fut stupéfait de voir Hermione déjà de retour de son travail au Ministère.

- Papa !

- Dada !

C'était ses deux amours, Rose et Hugo qui lui firent bon accueil. Rose avait déjà trois ans et le petit n'en était qu'à sa première année. Il leur fit des bequetés et ils reprirent place sur la table, essayant de manger et de se battre avec la nourriture en même temps.

Hermione était afférée à préparer le repas du soir et faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de son mari. Cela faisait plus d'un an que le couple vivait sous tension, ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre pourquoi leur relation avait perdu l'étincelle des premiers jours, mais il était clair que la seule activité qu'ils avaient depuis un moment, était la dispute. Ron sentait déjà la crise arrivée avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on discute d'un sujet important, mais pas en présence des enfants.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée. Puis, elle le suivit dans la pièce voisine, non sans vérifier que ses deux enfants mangent proprement. Devant la mine de son mari, elle se décida à entamer la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai eu une mission importante de la part d'Harry. Greyback s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi le département de la Justice Magique n'a pas été prévenu ? C'est très grave ! Il faut le communiquer à toute la communauté sorcière ainsi que moldue !... Comment Harry a-t-il pu me le cacher ?! Argh je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, il ne m'a même pas dit bonsoir dans l'ascenseur…

- Hermione ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il ne veut pas tuer pour tuer, il désire une cible particulière. (Il respira avant de poursuivre.) Il-veut-Lavande-et-je-dois-la-protéger-je-serais-s on-garde-du-corps-et-je-devrais-donc-passer-plus-d e-temps-avec-elle-qu'avec-vous.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite car il avait peur des réactions imprévisibles de sa femme. Celle-ci fit juste « oh ».

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais que c'est injuste pour les enfants mais j'ai vraiment envie de cette mission et Harry a promis une augmentation à la clé ! Tu imagines la maison qu'on pourrait se payer ?... Toi, Moi et les enfants à Richmond !

- Ron, je ne suis pas fâchée, et le problème est bien là. Je sais que je devrais l'être, mais peut-être sommes-nous trop éloignées pour que je m'en soucie.

Elle semblait pleine de lassitude et Ron comprit alors. La fin d'une dizaine d'année d'amour, le moment qu'il avait redouté, plus par peur du changement que par désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ressentait les mêmes effets, les mêmes sentiments.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils faisaient chambre à part. Leurs grosses disputes ont commencé durant la grossesse pour Hugo. Hermione, déjà très critique l'était encore plus. Rien de ce que faisait Ron n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Du côté de Ron, tous les petits défauts d'Hermione, que Ron trouvaient petits et craquants avant, lui semblaient désormais insupportable. Dans la maison tout avait déjà été cassé durant les disputes même nécessaire à cuisine, un cadeau de leur mariage qu'aucun des deux ne pris le temps de réparer. Après cela, ils avaient pris l'accord tacite de dormir chacun de leur côté… Qui sait ? La situation s'arrangerait d'elle-même un jour ?

- Hermione. On fait quoi pour les enfants ? Ils sotn si jeunes, je ne voudrais pas les perturber par notre divorce…

Hermione laissait échapper un sourire.

- Je sais bien. En même temps, regarde-nous. C'est la première fois en un an qu'on ne se dispute pas devant eux. Rose et Hugo ont sans doute été assez perturbés comme cela, ils ne peuvent pas le devenir davantage. Sinon je pensais déjà à une mesure. Nous pourrions nous installer dans des maisons proches l'une de l'autre, pour les dépayser le moins possible.

Ron se mit à sourire car Hermione avait toujours une solution à tout.

- Tu es et tu resteras à jamais la personne la plus futée que je connaisse, Hermione. C'était vraiment beau le temps que nous avons duré, je ne regrette rien, même nos disputes…

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup d'émotions. Comme si leur statut d'amis retrouvés les rendait plus proches que mari et femme. Ils s'étaient longtemps aimé et seraient parents pour toujours. Sentant les larmes arrivées, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Bon, et si nous discutions de Greyback. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de le retrouver ?

- Pas encore. Pour être honnête, je préfère attendre qu'il nous fasse signe. Il est tellement sadique qu'il voudra prévenir Lavande lui-même de son retour.

- Lavande… oui.

Hermione baissa les yeux, Ron savait à quoi elle pensait. Ils les avaient vraiment fait souffrir toutes les deux durant leur sixième année. Elle reprit.

- Comment va-t-elle ? J'ai vu qu'elle a détrôné les Bizzar's Sisters du top sorcier ce mois-ci.

- Hum, je n'en suis pas certain, mais elle a l'air bien. Plus mûre aussi. La guerre nous a tous changé. Physiquement, elle fait plus femme.

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise de parler de son ex-copine à sa femme. Enfin, son ex-femme se rappela-t-il. Bon sang, c'était dur de s'y faire. Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'un elfe de maison transplana en plein milieu de la cuisine, causant une frayeur au petit Hugo qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Rose se moqua de lui.

- Ron Weasley, Harry vous préviens que vous devez retourner voir Lavande. Celle-ci était cachée dans son bureau, elle a essuyé une attaque de Greyback.

Paniqué, il fit un calin à ses enfants et pris Hermione dans ses bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille des mots de réconfort qui touchèrent la jeune femme. Il prit la main de l'elfe et partit avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4 Il faut se cacher

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

Lavande pleurait dans les bras d'Harry lorsque Ron les retrouva. Cette vision causa un soubresaut dans son estomac puis il se rappela qu'Harry et Ginny vivaient le grand amour.

- Harry, Lavande ? Dites-moi comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il a tué Rita, Ron. Il l'a tué et…

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer sous le choc, Harry poursuivit.

- … il lui a extirpé les intestins et l'a disposé en forme de cœur sur la porte de Lavande.

- J'étais juste derrière la porte, en train de faire travailler ma voix avant le spectacle. Il aurait pu m'avoir à n'importe quel moment.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut Lavande. Fenrir est un sadique. Il aime nourrir la peur en toi. Il attendra que tu sois au bord de la catharsie et il frappera. Tu es d'accord Ron, non ?

Ron qui réfléchissait en silence pendant que ses amis parlaient fut pris de court mais il répondit tout de même.

- Hum… il est évident qu'il est sadique, mais il était plus bestial que cela avant. Je pense que les années à Azkaban, il a nourrit une obsession envers toi Lavande.

Lavande leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux dire, comme s'il était amoureux de moi ? Ron acquiesa en silence. Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute.

- Cela est censé. Il vient de tuer mon agent, elle était comme ma seconde mère.

- Et il a dessiné un cœur avec, continua Harry. Il a l'intention de tuer ceux qui te sont proches pour qu'il soit aussi important pour toi que tu ne l'es pour lui. Il t'appelle sa « proie achevée ». Tu l'as grandement frustrée. Il veut terminer et faire de toi sa compagne.

Lavande eut un soubresaut d'horreur.

- Je dois annuler mes concerts. Il pourrait attaquer mes fans et créer une panique monstre. Mes parents sont à une seconde lune de miel dans le sud de la France. Dois-je les prévenir ?

- Je les préviendrais, dit Harry. Quant à toi, Ron, tu dois être son garde du corps de chaque instant. Je vais informer la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur du retour de Greyback. Il sera plus facile à localiser à découvert. Ron, je veux tes comptes-rendus par hiboux dès qu'il y a un souci.

Harry transplana rapidement, laissant Ron et Lavande tout seul dans son bureau.

- Lavande. (Ron lui prit la main) Je vais t'emmener chez mes parents au Terrier. Greyback ne t'imaginera jamais là-bas. De plus, tu seras toujours sous ma protection puisque je serais dans la chambre voisine à la tienne.

- Tu… Hermione est d'accord avec cette idée ? N'a-t-elle pas peur pour ta vie ?

- Hermione et moi sommes séparés, nous allons divorcer.

- Oh Ron, fit tristement Lavande.

Et elle prit Ron dans ses bras. Elle le regretta tout de suite lorsqu'elle senti un flot de bien-être la prendre alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Etait-elle stupide au point de retomber amoureuse de Ron ? Bon sang, elle avait muri, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans cette situation ! Elle était une femme forte désormais. Elle préféra donc s'écarter de lui, s'interdisant de penser à la reluctance de Ron à se détacher d'elle.

- Cela n'allait plus entre nous. Depuis déjà plus d'un an. Cette affaire nous a aidés à nous rendre compte de nos différences. Elle restera toujours la mère de nos enfants et ma meilleure amie mais elle n'est pas la femme de ma vie.

Lavande ne savait pas quoi répondre de réconfortant et s'abstint donc.

- Tu ne crois pas que cela te va faire étrange, à ton âge, de retourner vivre chez maman, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Il sourit.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Tu vas voir, ma mère est une vraie mère poule. Tu n'avais même pas l'impression d'être caché mais dans une visite de famille. (Il s'interrompit en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.) Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi.

- Je saisis très bien, Ron-Ron.

Et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier, elle, éclatant de rire, et lui, la mine déconfite. Ils furent accueillis par une Molly Weasley au mieux de sa forme.

- Ronnie, mon petit chéri. Cela fait tellement plaisir de te voir. (Elle lui glissa un baiser sur la joue.) C'est vrai que tu ne viens jamais assez ici dorénavant. Enfin, tu pourrais me présenter cette jeune femme !

- Je suis Lavande Brown, madame Weasley. Vous avez une maison très chaleureuse, fit Lavande avec un sourire que Molly lui rendit. Oh ! Vous avez l'horloge à famille ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, mais comme j'étais fille unique…

Ron, bien qu'agréablement surpris par les bonnes manières de Lavande, ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

- Maman, je sais que c'est soudain, mais j'aurais besoin que tu héberges Lavande. Ceci est une urgence car elle se doit d'être protégée. Greyback s'est enfuit et est à sa recherche.

- Ron, tu sais que tes amis seront toujours acceptés dans ma maison. Je demanderais à Arthur de remettre le charme de protection contre les visiteurs indésirables

Maintenant il fallait que Ron parle des choses qui fâchent…

- A propos Maman… se hasarda Ron.

Lavande sentant la tempête venir préféra partir pendant qu'il était temps.

- Heu, je peux m'installer dans une chambre s'il vous plait madame Weasley.

- Appelle-moi, Molly, ma chérie et oui, prend la chambre de Ginny, au premier étage sur ta droite.

Lavande venait à l'instant de se poser sur le lit qui fut pendant des années à Ginny quand elle entendit l'inévitable en bas.

- HERMIONE ET TOI ? EN INSTANCE DE DIVORCE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT RON ?!


	5. Chapter 5 Imperio nocturne

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

Le repas du soir était assez tendu entre Molly et Ron. Aussi, Lavande se dévoua pour alléger l'ambiance et entretenu la discussion.

- Oui, la vie de chanteuse n'est pas forcément la meilleure, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de vie idéale, sincèrement. J'écris, je chante, cela m'a permis d'exorciser mes démons. Notamment pout les cicatrices que m'a laissé Greyback dans le cou, mais pas uniquement…

Alors qu'elle prenait le soin d'éviter d'en dire plus, Ron se sentit vite visé

- Et pour la famille ? Tes parents n'attendent-ils pas d'être grands-parents ? S'enquit Molly Weasley.

- Oh, pour sur, si. Mais ils ne veulent pas me forcer. Et puis fonder une famille, mais quand ? Entre mes tournées ? Mais avec qui ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ron pour s'étouffer avec son ragoût. Molly le gratifia d'un mauvais « tu ne peux pas faire attention » mais ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard que Ron posait sur Lavande lorsqu'elle parlait de sa vie. Arthur, lui n'était conscient de rien.

- Nous avons peut-être un prétendant parmi les Weasley, dit le patriache.

Ron leva la tête, Lavande fut soudain mal à l'aise, mais Arthur continua.

- Charlie, notre cadet. Il est un peu solitaire, mais mature. Et il aime bien les tempéraments libres comme le votre. Tu crois qu'on devrait les présenter Molly ?

- Je ne sais pas Arthur, je ne sais pas… dit-elle en regardant son fils benjamin et Lavande se lancer des regards à la dérobée (Comme des adolescents.)

Le repas fut interrompu par Fay Dunbar.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Ron au sujet de Fenrir Greyback. Je ne dois en parler qu'à Ron. Ils s'éclipsèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il Fay ?

Fay avait le regard livide, comme si quelque chose de grave l'avait atteint.

- Il a pénétré dans le bureau d'Harry et a volé le dossier concernant Lavande Il sait que tu es son protecteur. Ne t'inquiète pas. dit-elle, voyant Ron se tendre. Hermione et les enfants ont été prévenus, ils sont cachés chez les Potter. Ginny les gardent constamment.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? Harry a pourtant mis des protections autour de son bureau.

- Tu sais, ces Mangemorts… Il a jeté un Imperium à Shacklebolt qui était le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans le bureau sans que les maléfices ne lui tombent dessus. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas tout… il a ordonné à Shacklebolt de se tuer. Fort heureusement, il s'est juste blessé et il a été conduit le plus rapidement possible à St Mungo.

Ne pensant qu'à ses enfants, il ne pouvait pas tenir en place.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mes enfants.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Si Greyback te suit, il pourrait s'en prendre à eux. Penses-y voyons. !

- Je vais au moins l'annoncer aux autres. A bientôt Fay.

Ron allait se retourner lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose de différent chez Fay. Son visage, qu'il avait pris pour inquiet, était en réalité impassible, presque robotique. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était sous imperium à son tour. Il eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le flash vert d'un Avada Kedavra.

Les trois autres, dans la pièce suivante furent alertés par le bruit de combat. Arthur allait lever sa baguette lorsque son fils l'arrêta.

- Elle est sous imperium, ne lui faites pas de mal.

A la place, Arthur lui lança un stupefix et l'emmena à St Mumgo dans la seconde. Il fit un clin d'œil à sa femme signifiant qu'il reviendrait vite. Ron était agité.

- Il faut que je parte pour voir si les enfants sont à l'abri, ainsi qu'Hermione. Greyback sait que je suis le garde du corps de Lavande. Maman, il faut que tu la garde, j'ai confiance en toi.

Lavande en avait assez.

- Non, Ron, je viens avec toi. Je ne supporte pas cette situation et qu'il y ait tant de danger autour de moi. Mais je veux me battre. Ce qu'il veut, c'est faire de moi une pauvre victime, une jeune fille terrifiée. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je suis une Gryffondor et je viens avec toi, qu'importe ce que tu dises.

Ron sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point Lavande était sexy. Encore plus, BEAUCOUP plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Il lui tendit sa main sans écouter les protestations de sa mère sur les dangers d'amener Lavande. Ils transplanèrent dans le salon des Potter ce qui les étonna.

- Ron ! Lavande ! dit Ginny. Vous étiez supposés rester cachés.

- Où sont Rose et Hugo ? Et Hermione ? Il ne leur est rien arrivé j'espère ?

- Calme-toi Ron, fit Ginny en maintenant Ron par l bras. Ils vont bien tous les trois. Hermione est en train de les coucher…

Sans qu'elle puisse continuer, Ron se rua vers la chambre d'amis. Il avait besoin de voir de ses yeux que ses enfants allaient bien.

- Hermione !

- Oooh Ron !

- Je sais que ce n'était pas juste de vous infliger cela, tout ce stress. Il fallait que je vous voie.

Son visage avait perdu de son anxiété et il souriait, attendri par ses deux têtes d'anges. Hermione sourit, puis pris une expression dure.

- Comment as-tu pu les faire prendre un risque aussi grand ? Tu n'a pas le sens des responsabilités ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle s'écroula en larmes sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux. Ils sont tous pour moi.

- Je sais Mione. Je t'assure que je les protègerais. Je les aime tout aussi fort. Allez, ne nous disputons plus, ne les perturbons plus. Et je crois qu'Harry, Ginny et même Lavande ont décidé de faire une fête improvisée. (Des rires venaient du salon.) Allons les rejoindre.


	6. Chapter 6 Une soirée improbable

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

- Vous auriez du voir ça. Pansy Parkinson en était verte de rage, et c'est pas peu dire ! Bon les Carrow nous ont punis mais cela en valait la peine ! dit Lavande avec un sourire.

- J'avoue que voir Pansy totalement verte m'aurait plu, comme la sorcière de d'Oz, dit Harry en riant.

Devant les visages dubitatifs de Ginny et Lavande, il se souvint qu'ils ne pouvaient pas connaitre la référence. Hermione vint à son secours en ajoutant :

- Elle qui était tellement fière d'être à Serpentard, elle avait enfin la chance de porter les couleurs de sa maison.

Les trois autres commençaient juste à entamer la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu et ils étaient déjà en train de se remémorer leur adolescence.

Lorsque Lavande se tourna et vit Hermione et Ron à côté l'un de l'autre, elle ne put s'empêcher un pincement au cœur. Allaient-ils se remettre ensemble en fin de compte ? Pourtant les regards que Ron posait sur elle étaient assez équivoques. Elle avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir pénétré dans une pensine et de revivre un flash-back de leur sixième année. Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais être 'l'autre fille', la roue de secours.

Bien évidemment, si elle avait été dans la tête des quatre autres qui se connaissaient par cœur, elle aurait compris, comme Harry et Ginny, que le mariage de Ron et Hermione était fini. L'étincelle, témoignage de la force de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ou de leur désir avait disparu. Désormais, seul restait une vision de deux amis qui avaient toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre en cas de coup dur.

La soirée continua. Hermione observait Lavande, qui était ivre donc guillerette, et Ron qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle aussi eut donc un pincement à son tour. Cela faisait étrange de ne plus être le centre d'attention de Ron qui plus est, remplacé par celle qui fut sa rivale Voyant que les autres demandaient à Lavande de chanter et que celle-ci ne savait pas quelle chanson de son répertoire faire, Hermione dit, avec un brin d'amertume.

- Tu n'as qu'à chanter une chanson qui parle de Ron. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein.

Il y eut un froid dans la salle. Lavande, toujours ivre, décida de la provoquer et se mit donc à chanter.

_There's a fire, starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bring me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat,_

Silence dans le salon, personne ne sait quoi dire. Lavande regrette déjà d'avoir mis son cœur à nu. Ron, mi-gêné de lui avoir brisé le cœur, mi-heureux qu'elle ressente encore des choses pour lui. Hermione était mal à l'aide d'avoir fait ça. Harry et Ginny attendaient simplement de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu chantes trop bien ! suivit de quelques rires.

Dans le couloir se tenait, James, Rose, Albus, Lily et Hugo, les yeux fatigués mais un sourire sur leurs visages. Chacun des enfants vint donc se blottir contre leurs parents, sauf James qui vint vers Lavande et lui demanda avec des yeux de cocker.

- Tu peux chanter quelque chose d'autres ?

_… Une heure et une vingtaine de chansons après._

- Bon, tout le monde va au dodo, fit Ginny aux enfants.

Lavande attendit que Ron revienne de la chambre à coucher. Le voir avec sa famille lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre entre eux. Elle avait plus de dignité que ça. S'il voulait toujours d'Hermione, elle ne devait pas barrer la route.

Lorsqu'il revint l'emmener au Terrier, Ron remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux brillants malgré qu'elle tente de lui cacher. Après être retourné dans sa chambre, elle se laissa aller à sa peine. Ron, lui, pensait à elle dans son lit. Il se demandait s'il était judicieux de faire le premier pas si tôt après sa séparation et dans ce cadre houleux. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle lui correspondait bien davantage que durant leur jeunesse, et il voulait la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle le méritait. Il finit par se dire à lui-même.

- Allez Ron, tu n'as plus seize ans ! Arrêtes de trop réfléchir et agis !

Il alla donc toquer à la porte de la chanteuse mais il entendit les pleurs. Sans attendre la réponse de Lavande, il ouvrit donc la porte. Elle se trouvait derrière. Avant qu'elle puisse regagner son lit, il la retint par le bras et l'embrassa.

Lavande poussa un soupir de plaisir et récupéra sa bouche. Ron avait à présent ses mains autour de sa taille et les déplaça doucement sur ses fesses, ce que Lavande apprécia. Elle se décida à ôter la chemise de Ron avec fougue et se mit à l'embrasser sur le torse. Ron sentit son excitation grandir au point qu'il ne tint plus et porta Lavande jusqu'au lit. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. Après, ils prirent enfin le temps de parler.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça aurait fait, si nous avions fait l'amour. Si nous nous étions laissé une chance.

Lavande fut très étonnée d'entendre Ron avouer avoir penser à elle. Certes, elle avait imaginé la même chose mais Ron, lui, il avait eu Hermione. N'était-elle pas la femme dont il avait toujours rêvé à l'époque ? Pourquoi donc penser à elle ? Elle préféra ne pas creuser tout de suite.

- Et maintenant ? Tu es déçu ou pas ? fit-elle en souriant.

- Alors là non. Encore mieux que ce que j'ai pu imaginer (Il lui caressa la joue). Lavande, on a tellement changé. Ah, je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ça, mais bon… euh, voilà, restons simple : tu es simplement merveilleuse. Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Elle soutint son regard, puis baissa les yeux, gênée.

- C'est en partit ma faute. Je savais que tu aimais Hermione. Pourquoi ce n'était pas évident après tout ? Je savais aussi que je n'aurais jamais pu me comparer à son intelligence. Alors j'ai voulu jouer sur mes atouts. J'étais jolie et j'embrassais bien. Mais, je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais de tactique.

Elle souffla et Ron voulu la rassurer.

- Elle est pleine de défauts tu sais… Hermione n'est pas parfaite et tu n'as pas à l'envier. Je n'ai compris que maintenant que malgré mon affection pour elle, nous n'étions tout simplement pas compatible.

Il embrassa Lavande et la garda dans ses bras. Elle s'y endormit si vite qui lui fut désormais impossible de regagner son propre lit. Il allait rester dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il s'endormit.


	7. Chapter 7 Découverts, découverte

**Disclaimer : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne prétends pas faire mieux qu'elle. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. ENJOY**

* * *

Ce matin, Molly avait eu l'idée de faire oublier ses frayeurs à la jeune fille. Elle avait donc préparer un pique-nique et, ensemble, elles iraient visiter la plaine de Bickaross. Seulement il était déjà neuf heures, et il était temps de réveiller la dormeuse si elle voulait profiter du soleil de midi.

Elle alla d'abord dans la chambre de Ron. Tiens, il était déjà parti, bizarre. Il avait même refait son lit exactement comme elle lui avait appris. 'Bon garçon', s'était-elle dit. Bien qu'il aurait pu s'occuper un peu mieux de sa protéger avant de partir pour le Ministère.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Lavande et toqua poliment. Une fois… deux… puis trois, il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. Cette jeune femme devait vraiment être un loir ! Bon, puisqu'il le fallait la réveiller…

- Ma chérie, je me permets de te réveiller parce que… QUOI ?! Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ouvrant délicatement la porte d'abord, Molly Weasley avait eu le choc de trouver son propre Ronnie dans les bras de la chanteuse ! Aucun doute sur ce qui avait pu se passer durant la nuit, dans les draps avaient été déplacé et les corps étaient entremêlés.

Le cri de Molly venait de réveiller les deux amants subitement. Lavande avait son visage dans les mains, embarrassée, tandis que Ron, rouge, se cachait carrément sous les draps. Passé le moment de honte, Molly se décida à les prévenir.

- Bon, jeunes gens, il est maintenant dix heures du matin et j'avais prévu d'emmener Lavande pique-niquer avec moi, pour passer un moment entre filles dans un endroit charmant. Puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de travailler, Ronnie, tu peux nous accompagner, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ferma la porte pour la ré-ouvrir subitement.

- Dorénavant Ron, je voudrais savoir à l'avance si ta 'protégée' est aussi ta nouvelle petite amie. J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant de tout cela.

Elle ne pardonnait pas à son fils d'être l'un des rares cas de divorce sorcier dans la famille des Weasley.

Une nouvelle surprise attendait Ron et Lavande lorsqu'ils allèrent dans le salon : Harry et Ginny, qui venait tout simplement rendre visite à Molly, venaient d'apprendre pour la nuit passée. Ils fixaient le couple, goguenards. Ginny s'efforçait tout de même d'apaiser sa mère.

- Maman, je t'assure qu'Hermione le prend bien. Elle était là hier, et à réagit avec dignité. C'est même elle l'instigatrice du divorce. Ils ne font rien de mal… cette fois.

- Cette fois ? Comment ça cette fois ? Si j'entends dire que tu as été infidèle Ronald Billius Weasley, tu peux être sûr que tu auras mon pied aux fesses, fit une Molly horrifiée.

- Non, non, Maman ! Lavande et moi somme déjà sortis ensemble durant notre sixième année, à Poudlard. Mais nous ne faisions que des bisous à l'époque !

Il avait ajouté cela, voyant l'expression de sa mère. Celle-ci ne dit rien, préférant laisser les quatre jeunes savourer leur petit-déjeuner. Elle observait surtout Lavande avec ses gestes tendres pour son fils lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Cela rassura Molly, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une briseuse de mariage. Néanmoins, cela ne la réconfortait pas au sujet d'Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que la petite ait le cœur brisé. Cependant il fallait d'abord accueillir Lavande dans la famille.

- Que diriez-vous d'un repas de famille pour vous présenter à tout le monde ?

Lavande resta interdite. Elle chercha de l'aide chez Ron, qui était aussi perdue qu'elle.

- Madame Weasley, ceci est peut-être un peu rapide… Ron n'est pas encore divorcé…

- Oui, Maman, c'est trop tôt, même pour moi.

Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses mais Molly ne perçut pas cela de la même manière.

- Certes. Et puis, dans deux mois, tu reviendras vers Hermione alors pourquoi en faire une histoire ?

Ron ne sut pas quoi répondre tant il était abasourdit. Ce furent Harry et Ginny qui tentèrent de rattraper l'erreur de Molly mais il était trop tard. Lavande se senti mal et préfèra sortir du Terrier le plus vite possible puis elle transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée avant de transplaner si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait vu Ron en train de dire ses quatre vérités à sa mère. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois avant dans sa vie. Après, il s'était inquiété, ne voyant pas revenir Lavande.

Elle ne s'était pas non plus retournée dans le Chaudron Baveur. Si elle l'avait fait après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle se serait aperçu qu'une silhouette sombre la suivait. Ce n'est qu'après s'être souvenu du pourquoi elle s'était rapprochée de Ron, qu'elle se rappela du danger qu'elle encoure. Elle se dit à elle-même.

- Voilà, c'est la meilleure. Lavande, tu es tellement empêtrée dans ton amour malsain pour Ron que tu en as oublié Greyback. Tu es désormais sans protection. Ta baguette contre sa baguette. Allez avec un peu de chance…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de se retourner que Greyback bondissait sur elle et la fit transplaner dans une forêt… Elle se débattait comme une lionne. Elle lui envoyait des sorts, mais il les fit ricocher à l'autre bout de la clairière.

- Relax ma jolie, dit-il en sentant son cou. Je ne vais pas te tuer, encore. Tu m'as bien fait rire avec tes préoccupations d'adolescentes. Je vais m'occuper de ton cher 'Ron-Ron' en premier. Il doit sans doute te croire morte et se désintéresser de toi. On va donc tester la force de son amour pour toi. Quand dis-tu ma belle ? rigola méchamment la bête velue.

Là, il lui coupa une mèche de cheveux qu'il disposa dans une lettre. Lavande ignorait ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, mais cela n'engageait rien de bon pour elle.

- J'envoie cela à ton rouquin comme cadeau d'adieu. J'ai même réussi à copier ton écriture mon amour.

Qu'allait-elle faire si Ron la croyait morte ? Tant pis, avec ou sans lui, elle allait se sortir de se pétrin. Il ne fallait pas donner au monstre la satisfaction de lui gâcher sa vie. Si elle pouvait supporter les cicatrices qui lui rappelaient ce funeste combat, elle pouvait trouver du courage en elle. Elle se répéta cela jusqu'à ce que l'espoir revienne dans son cœur.


End file.
